Audio editing systems are used to perform a variety of functions in conjunction with recorded or live audio. According to one type of system, an editor workstation is employed to process digital data which corresponds to a recorded audio signal. The digital data may be stored in any conventional type of storage medium, such as a disk, or may be stored in memory associated with the workstation. The recorded audio data is commonly referred to as a "take."
Currently, when takes are input to a workstation, a label must be typed in by an operator in order to identify each take. When the take consists of recorded dialog, the label commonly consists of the first few words of recorded dialog. Takes consisting of music might be labelled "MUSIC1," "MUSIC2," and so forth. However, the labelling of takes based on the content of the take requires longer processing than assigning an arbitrary label. This is so because content based labelling consists of the inputting the take, listening to the inputted take to formulate a corresponding identifying label, typing the identifying label to be associated with the take, then recording the take with its associated label.
Particularly when this operation is performed repeatedly, it becomes tedious for the operator. This results in fatigue which increases the likelihood of errors in entering appropriate labels, which in turn creates the risk that a stored take will be difficult to retrieve in the future. More significantly, this operation is costly because a great deal of time must be spent repeatedly typing in labels.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of labelling takes in an audio editing system which is more time efficient and accurate than the convention manual method.